This invention relates to deployment mechanisms for moving aircraft auxiliary airfoils such as leading edge slats or trailing edge flaps relative to main airfoils. In particular the invention relates to such mechanisms which include support beams extending between auxiliary and main airfoils in which the beam is driven by a rack and pinion arrangement.